


Landslide

by insanedairyfarmer



Category: Rush (TV 2008)
Genre: F/F, what is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanedairyfarmer/pseuds/insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Michael's thoughts when he saw Shannon and Stella in the forest.





	Landslide

Oh. My. God. Yesterday - what a day. Lucky today's a new day, you know. Damn, it's cold. I gotta pee. Gotta get up.

Is that Stella? Who's she cuddling? It's not Christian... oh. It's Shannon.

I should have known.

After Christian told me what happened in the locker room, I've been a bit jealous. I mean, Shannon is pretty hot. So's Stella. I should know - I slept with her. Not proud of that. Poor Audrey.

After the bar, I though Stella would have come home with me. Nope. She went back to her place, Shannon in tow.

Ha.

I suppose that's just how it goes.

Now I gotta go, really bad. I stand up, walk past Christian and his stupid *space blanket* and Stella cuddling with Shannon. Stella shifts, making herself more comfortable, holding Shannon tightly.

Shannon smiles and opens her eyes slightly, smirking as she watches me unbuckle my belt.

She's laughing at me, cause she has Stella, and I don't.

Honestly, I don't care. I mean, I care for Stella, obviously, but Shannon's proved she's the better... 'man'. Whatever.

I move further away, behind a tree.

"Ding-dong..."


End file.
